Shimura Rika
|birthplace = Kanagawa|bloodtype = A|genre = J-Pop|occupation = Idol, Singer, Model, Actress|active = 2010 - Present ( years)|agency = Avex Trax|label = iDOL Street|acts = SUPER GiRLS, Twinkle Veil|blog = Official Blog|group = SUPER GiRLS|join = June 12, 2010|generation = 1st|mcolor = |days = 8 years|graduate = June 24, 2018}}Shimura Rika (志村理佳) was a member and the former leader of the iDOL Street group SUPER GiRLS. Rika graduated from SUPER GiRLS and iDOL Street on June 24 2018. Biography Rika Shimura was born on October 2 in Kanagawa. She had worked at LOTTERIA and at a sushi restaurant as a part time worker. 2010–2018 SUPER GiRLS Shimura Rika debuted as part of the first iDOL Street group SUPER GiRLS in 2010. After Saori Yasaka graduated from SUPER☆GiRLS, she served as a second leader of the group from 2014 to 2016. In 2012, Shimura released her first photobook, Rikataso. In 2018, she graduated from SUPER GIRLS and iDOL Street on June 24. When her pet dog died of a disease, she was deeply upset, and then took this opportunity to have a new dream, that she wanted to work to help sick animals. That is why she decided to quit being an idol. When she told her fans that she planned to leave the group they were very sorrowful. Her last live took place in Differ Ariake and she moved on from SUPER☆GiRLS on June 24, 2018. Personality She was loved by her fellow group members and many fans. She likes frolicking with her fellow group members. She belongs to ShimuKome Club made by Rina Miyazaki for fun. The ShimuKome club has 3 members, Rika, Rina and Koume Watanabe. Even though it is an unofficial group, many fans have accepted it. She had some dreams that she wanted to realize as an idol, such as having SUPER☆GiRLS have an independent concert in Budokan, even though she performed at Budokan in iDOL Street Carnival, where the 3 idol groups that belonged to the label at that time, SUPER☆GiRLS, Cheeky Parade and GEM, performed. Her personality is very delightful, and her smile made many people happy and encouraged. Also, she can't multiply, so she is called "Obaka" sometimes. Obaka ''means fool in English. Profile * '''Name:' Shimura Rika (志村理佳) *'Nickname:' Rikataso (りかたそ) *'Birthday:' *'Home prefecture:' Kanagawa *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 161cm *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey * Western Zodiac: Libra * iDOL Street Status: **SUPER GiRLS 2010-2018 * Chōzetsu color: Pure White *'Hobbies:' Cooking, hot yoga, doing nails, manga *'Special skill:' Cooking noodle soup *'Favorite entertainer:' Hakuho, Takeuchi Riki Photobooks *2012.09.21 Rikataso (りかたそ) Honorary Titles Gallery Singles Images= Kirakira rika.jpg|May 2018 Member 1000067.jpg|November 2017 ShimuraSS.jpg|April 2017 Rika12.jpg|December 2016 Shimurafrontrabusama.jpg|August 2016 Shimura_icchatte.jpg|August 2015 Shimura_giragira.jpg|February 2015 Shimura_ahhahaha.jpg|August 2014 Shimura_ambitious.jpg|May 2014 Shimuratokonatsu.jpg|June 2013 Shimuraakai.jpg|October 2012 Shimurapuripuri.jpg|July 2012 Shimuramaxotome.jpg|June 2011 Shimurarika2010.jpg|2010 |-| Albums Images= Shimura1.jpg|March 2016 External Links *Official blog Category:SUPER GiRLS Category:2010 additions Category:1992 births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Leaders Category:SUPER GiRLS Leaders Category:1st Generation SUPER GiRLS Category:White Member Color Category:Twinkle Veil Category:Graduated Category:SUPER GiRLS Graduates Category:2018 Departures